


concept: everyone in adam’s dorm thinks he’s a witch by bloodravenking [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary</b>: everyone in adam’s dorm thinks he’s a witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	concept: everyone in adam’s dorm thinks he’s a witch by bloodravenking [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [concept: everyone in adam’s dorm thinks he’s a witch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/212743) by bloodravenking. 
  * Inspired by [concept: everyone in adam’s dorm thinks he’s a witch by bloodravenking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386882) by ravenkingslayer. 



**Title** : concept: everyone in adam’s dorm thinks he’s a witch  
**Author** : BloodRavenKing  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Adam/Ronan  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : everyone in adam’s dorm thinks he’s a witch  
Tag: Outsider POV  
**Text** : [ here ](http://ravenkingslayer.tumblr.com/post/144837128464/concept-everyone-in-adams-dorm-thinks-hes-a)  
**Length** 0:03:56  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Everyone%20in%20Adam's%20dorm%20thinks%20he's%20a%20witch%20by%20BloodRavenKing.mp3)


End file.
